


试婚二三事

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 白情小甜饼。夫夫同居那些事。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 18





	试婚二三事

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

西西里一年一度的黑手党大会上，彭格列家族是毫无疑问的宴会中心。一整个晚上，Reborn都陪在纲吉旁边，看着他交际，偷偷提示他信息，甚至替他挡酒。即使如此，当宴会正式结束的时候，纲吉还是累得够呛。  
Reborn不动声色地拍拍他的腰，看到青年偷偷转过来的埋怨眼神，就浅浅一笑，笑容里写着安抚。纲吉便挺直了腰，领着来参与宴会的所有人到阳台上去。  
宴会的收尾是烟花演出。经过彭格列技术部介入的烟花自然也有着特别之处。绚烂的死气之火在天空中斑斓变化，宛如最炫目的灯光秀，伴随着壮阔的交响乐，一下攫走了所有人的心神。就连早就知道会有这一刻的纲吉也忍不住紧紧地盯着天空，喃喃自语道：“真美啊……这么好看的东西，想多看几次呢……”  
然而，这些人里却不包括Reborn。他对这一切都报以漫不经心的态度，只是微微侧过身，从稍后方看着纲吉的侧脸。虽然早就看过了彩排效果，青年还是认真地抬着头，不愿意辜负这一幕不寻常的夜色。天空中的火树银花落入他的瞳孔，像遥远天际划过的颗颗流星，闪烁着，流淌着，好像在这瞳孔深处，隐匿着整个烂漫宇宙的奥秘。  
Reborn不由得一愣。他记得，他曾经对纲吉说过，这世界上再没有什么能比他的眼睛更美。这是什么时候脱口而出的情话呢？他却已经不太清楚。但是此刻，这句话的每一个字都在他的眼前得到了印证。  
片刻后，他突然用再稀松平常不过的语气，像每次见面打招呼一般淡淡地对纲吉说：“纲吉，我们结婚吧。”在烟花和人群的欢呼下，这句话还是穿透了两人间稀薄的空气，传到了青年的耳中。  
专注于焰火的纲吉惊得当即转过头来。Reborn却仿佛不知道自己说出了怎样的惊人之语，只是勾唇笑着，直视那双不再流光溢彩却始终明亮如星的眼睛，像再问：你觉得怎么样？他们对视了片刻，棕发的青年就败下阵来。这也难怪，在他们相识、相恋、相伴的这十年里，他也很少有赢的时候。  
于是他学着Reborn漫不经心的语气，低头失笑道：“好啊。我的荣幸。”  
Reborn靠近了一步，两人的身形只剩下窄窄一指的距离。  
“哪里？是我的荣幸。”他笑着答。

首领要结婚的消息一下子在家族内部掀起了轩然大波，但是Reborn却都没放在眼里。他不需要向任何人解释这次求婚是一时兴起还是水到渠成，但他也不觉得这两者之间有任何区分的必要。从他们确定关系的那一天开始，他就默认纲吉是属于自己的东西，那么缔结契约也不过是必经的步骤罢了。  
但是，虽然可以无视守护者与其他高层的意见，有两个人的同意却是无论如何都要取得的，那就是纲吉的父母。为此，他和纲吉还特地赶去了土耳其，找到了在当地旅游的家光和奈奈。“我和蠢纲打算结婚了。”刚在路边的咖啡店里坐下，Reborn就开门见山地进入了正题。坐在一边的纲吉甚至都没来得及拦。  
“哦，找我就是为了这……你说什么？！”反应过来的家光当即拍案而起，引得整个咖啡店的客人都朝他们看了过来。  
他们转去了酒店重新商讨这件事情。如Reborn意料之中，奈奈对此没有发表任何意见，但家光则阴沉着脸不同意。Reborn也不甚在意，抓着纲吉的手不让他劝阻，任由家光对着自己大吼大叫。要夺走对方最爱的孩子，受到一点责备也合情合理。  
但是家光最是看他这副老神在在的样子不顺眼，骂到后来险些从衣服里掏出枪来。奈奈却适时地开口：“Reborn，和我一起去外面喝点茶吧。”  
Reborn看向这位一直对他照顾有加的女性，笑着低了头：“好啊。谢谢你，奈奈。”  
他们去了外间，奈奈为他煮当地的茶饮。这是一种需要时间烹煮出美味的红茶。在等待的时间里，奈奈坐到了Reborn的对面。里间的对话清楚地传了出来。  
“你到底是怎么想的？不会是被那个混蛋骗了吧？他到底说什么就让你同意了？什么时候什么地方怎么求的婚？纲吉，你快点老老实实都给我交代了！”这是家光在问。  
“没这回事……虽然当时求婚的事似乎有点儿戏，但我是想好了才答应的。”这是纲吉无奈的应答。  
Reborn不由得露出一点笑容来。他看着奈奈，奈奈也看着他。他清楚地知道，征得里间那一位的同意靠的不过是时间，而坐在他面前的这位女性才是最难对付的。在他们相识的这十年间，这位女性不显山不露水的温柔和智慧他始终看在眼里。在这一点上，纲吉和他的母亲一模一样。  
所以，他会用最郑重的态度来对待这位伟大的女性。  
“原谅阿纲的爸爸吧，Reborn。他这么多年都没能陪着阿纲长大，听到这件事才会有这么大的反应的。”奈奈的声音仍然像十年前初见时那般亲切柔和。  
Reborn诚恳地道了歉：“哪里？是我太心急了。该道歉的人是我才对。”  
“嘛，这件事就不提了，Reborn。我想知道，这件事，你到底是怎么想的呢？”  
Reborn直视着奈奈的眼睛。至少此刻，他不愿意在这位女性面前说任何一句谎话。于是他坦诚道：“我始终觉得他是属于我的，就像我始终都是属于他的。婚姻不过是一纸契约，对我而言改变不了什么，但是对于他却不一样……这是一道许可。得到了他的许可，我才能离他更近。我希望得到他的许可。我希望永远站在离他最近的地方。”  
奈奈的眼神流露出包容。这是一种过来人看着初行者的眼神。“虽然让我来说可能比较奇怪，但是婚姻可没那么简单哦？晚饭由谁掌勺，衣服由谁晾，房间由谁打扫，甚至入睡的时间如何同步，都会成为让人头疼的问题。不用我说你大概也清楚，爱情不是生活的全部，日常生活的琐碎是最容易破坏两个人的关系的。如果只是一时冲动，那我希望你能更加慎重地考虑这个问题。如果你已经慎重地考虑过了，那我希望，为了纲吉，你能够更慎重一点。”  
这还是Reborn第一次听到奈奈如此有条有理地向他分析利弊，清晰地简直让人怀疑这还是不是那个总是天然又迟钝的奈奈。不论是对于家光还是奈奈而言，他们的孩子就是有这样的价值吧。Reborn意识到了这点，却只是感到开怀。他所钟情的，自然值得这样的珍视。  
于是他做出了承诺：“我知道，你们很爱他。但是从此以后，我会给他更多的爱。我可以向你保证，奈奈。”  
奈奈皱起了眉：“Reborn，你好像没有听明白我的意思……”  
“我明白。我可以先不和纲吉结婚。我们同居一段时间，如果有任何问题，我就会撤回前言。”红茶的香味飘满了房间，Reborn抬了抬手，“你看，茶煮好了。”  
奈奈忍不住笑着摇了摇头：“你可真是……别让我失望啊，Reborn。”  
“放心吧，我会付出我的全部来信守我做出的承诺。因为您的孩子，对我而言就是有这样的价值。”

对于如今的Reborn而言，已经很少有什么事能让他心生波澜。但是这件年前发生的事却始终让他心有余悸。他心知肚明，他采用的手段多少有点冒进。他曾经为了这件事暗中安排了好几个计划，但是那个夜晚，他突然就决定要抛弃这些需要等待时机的成熟计划。  
他推开了门，向内走去。“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来！”房间里传来了青年明朗的声音。  
Reborn勾起了一点笑。为什么要如此冒进呢？这样简单的问题的答案，不过就是藏在纲吉这一声简单的应答里。  
他脱了鞋，向着屋内走去。纲吉正在厨房，坐在餐桌上对着电脑，似乎在处理工作。他的身上还穿着西装，显然刚下班回来，甚至没来得及把衣服换下。  
Reborn走到他身后，手撑在桌子上弯下腰来看屏幕，高大的身影一下子就将纲吉彻底笼罩。纲吉偏过头来，微微抬头吻了吻男人的侧脸。“马上就好了。”他的声音带着笑意。  
Reborn也转过头来，却只看到青年已经转回去的侧脸。虽然装作一本正经在工作，这张温柔又秀丽的脸上却泛起了点点害羞的红晕。Reborn也不揭穿，毕竟惹急了下次说不定就没有这样主动献吻的好事了。于是他只是微微直起身来。“不急，我来做饭。”  
而在这之前。“把西装脱了吧。”男人的手穿过胸前，落到小腹周围，轻巧地解开了纽扣。  
强作镇定的首领终于慌了神。“我、我自己来！”他低着头快速把西装外套脱了，连带着领带也解了下来，递到了Reborn手上，全程连头都不抬。  
Reborn替他将衣服挂好，顺便把自己的外套也脱了下来，挽起袖子走到了水池前。今天吃什么呢？他看了看冰箱，里面放满了彭格列后勤部随时补充的新鲜食材。于是他只是从中挑出几样来，决定了今天的菜谱。  
穿上围裙，就算是最可怕的杀手也难免沦为居家男士。他将蔬菜清洗干净，然后开始切菜。最精准的杀人的手将刀工用在此处也不浪费，至少可以成就一顿美食。菜刀在砧板上“笃笃”作响，每一声的间隔与大小都相似得恰到好处，形成了令人心醉的乐音。  
一双手从侧后方挂上了Reborn的脖子，纲吉的脑袋从身侧冒了出来。  
“怎么，忙完了？”Reborn侧过头，回敬了一个落在头发上的吻。  
“看着点，别切手了。”纲吉忍不住叮嘱，“没呢。你在旁边，谁还能专心工作啊？”这是他自己也没有意识到的自然而然的撒娇。  
Reborn不由得笑意渐深：“作为你的老师，这点刀工可是基本中的基本了。遇到什么麻烦了？”  
“还不是北意的那帮家伙，最近也不知道是不是国际贸易市场比较红火，那边又有不服管的苗头了。果然挣到钱了就开始贪心了啊……麻烦死了。”  
“这点程度的问题就自己解决吧。”沾着水的手指在纲吉的额前轻轻弹了一下，男人的声音带着纵容，“蠢纲，离远点，要开火了。”  
话虽如此，饭后，趁着纲吉去洗澡，Reborn还是看了一眼让纲吉发愁的邮件，然后给他拟了几条回复的要点，存在了他还没写好的回复邮件的草稿里。

即使是自诩年长的Reborn也不得不承认，在婚姻这件事上，奈奈比他更有远见。  
虽然Reborn和纲吉从很久以前就偶尔在对方家中留宿或是小住，但是构建一个完全属于彼此的房子，建立一套相互契合的生活方式和作息，是一件比想象中更加琐碎麻烦的事情。  
Reborn到现在都能回想起两个人同住第一天时的尴尬。在总部的一整天，纲吉都躲着他没说话，做贼心虚的样子明显到所有人都看得出来。明明平时都是一起下班，那天纲吉却落荒而逃，即使Reborn专门去了首领办公室都没能抓到他。  
虽然预料到纲吉会害羞，Reborn还是没想到他对于同居这件事的反应会这么大。毕竟，就连求婚的时候，他也只是那样风轻云淡地就点了头。  
回到了两个人共同的家，Reborn找遍了整个房子，才在后院的香豌豆花丛里看到他。正是花期，粉色、紫色、红色的花朵轻盈地像成群的蝴蝶，停歇在纲吉的脚边。早已抽条的青年身形偏瘦，穿着西装却不显得过分单薄。那张第一眼看上去总是过分温柔的脸上带着些茫然，夕阳落在瞳孔，是在心中燃烧着的暖融沉静的火焰。  
跨过这些带毒的美丽花朵，Reborn走到了纲吉身边。他知道，这个人就是他心中唯一的纯白的象征。“在看什么？”他站在纲吉的身后问。  
纲吉显然听出了他的声音，也听见了他的接近的脚步，语气里没有惊讶。“在看……”他顿了一下，转过身来，带着模糊的笑容，“今天的夕阳真美。”  
“是啊。”Reborn紧盯着纲吉，勾唇笑着，带着势在必得的语气，却说着最平凡家常的话语，“我回来了。”他向前又跨了一步，走到了纲吉面前。  
纲吉愣了一下，不得不抬起头来看自己身形过高的恋人。“啊，Reborn。欢迎回来。”然而他还没来得及再多说什么，就被Reborn的吻打断。  
“也欢迎你回来。”低沉的声音落在耳畔，意大利人的嗓音在这种时候总是有着致命的魅力。  
从这一天开始，他们为彼此制定了很多规则。回家的时间，做饭的顺序，洗澡的安排，私人时间与双人时间的分配，入睡和起床的时间，甚至夜生活的频率。这是一种甜蜜的束缚，是绑在心上的沉重却甘之如饴的枷锁。  
每当夜深，Reborn环抱着纲吉的腰沉沉入睡，他总能想起数年前的自己。那时的他从未想过，有生之年，他能够和一个人同床共枕却不被惊醒。这当然不是一朝一夕间能改变的习惯，但是感谢上天，过去偶尔的同住加速了两人间的适应过程。至少在睡眠这件事上，他们已经探索到了最适合彼此的姿势。  
他们都很喜欢从身后抱住对方。对于黑手党而言，对一个人毫无保留地展露后背意味着交托生命，是绝对信任的象征。Reborn还能记得他第一次从身后近乎环抱住纲吉的场景。那是他们还没确认关系的时候，他在射击场教纲吉练枪。还没长高的少年在他的怀抱中，被他的体温侵袭，也在他的身上留下浅淡的汗味。他曾经用尽全力才控制住自己不要环上那把窄瘦的腰。而现在，这已经成为了他的私有物，是他伸手时就能揽入怀中的珍宝。  
在家这个私有空间里，他们也有了更多的时间接吻。意大利人喜欢接吻。莎翁曾写道：接吻是爱的封印。而Reborn将之奉为真理。他热衷于在任何时间任何地点吻纲吉，沙发上，床上，浴室里，玄关前；醒来时的早安吻，出门前的道别吻，睡前的晚安吻，聊天时一时兴起的面颊吻。他将自己缄默的爱封印在吻里，也封印在纲吉的心里。  
而在这样的努力下，纲吉对Reborn的态度也有了些改变。他一直都很容易害羞，这次却在情人节那天送了Reborn手工巧克力。为了准备这个礼物，他故意将Reborn调去外地出差，请教了许多人做了好几次实验，还把家里弄得一团糟，事后收拾了好久。而Reborn却都装作不知道：他从不做这种缺乏情趣的事情。他只是笑着收下了礼物，然后用一贯的方式——一个长长的吻，来表达他的爱与感谢。

收到了礼物，自然就要考虑回礼。Reborn将这件事放在了心上。他和纲吉共度过许多个属于情侣的节日，却很少采用情侣的方式。黑手党的工作周期某种程度上和普通商家很相似，工作日未必特别忙绿，节假日却都是工作云集生意火爆的时候。到底怎样的回礼才是最合适的呢？他坐在办公室里陷入了沉思。  
打开抽屉，巧克力的包装盒还留在里面。这是一个简洁的长方形糖果盒，褐色的盒身，金黄色的盖，橙色的绸花做装饰。Reborn随手打开，里面已经空空如也，却还残留着可可的甜香。只是这味道已经很淡。  
如果可以，Reborn当然希望能将这份难得的礼物永远地留下来。他热衷收藏，枪是如此，恋人的心意也是如此。只是，他与纲吉还有余生可度，过度拘泥于一点巧克力的气味也没有必要。他将盒子放回，合上抽屉，起身向首领办公室走去。  
走到办公室门口，里面传来了对话声。Reborn听到了自己的名字，脚步一顿，就在门口停了下来。  
“请恕我直言，对于和Reborn先生结婚这件事……”这是狱寺的声音。  
纲吉的声音也紧跟着传了出来：“这里也没有别人，你就别这么拘谨了。是有什么想说的吗？”  
“十代目……我只是有点惊讶，你们怎么突然就打算结婚了？一点征兆也没有。那个Reborn先生，从来也不像会做这种毫无准备的事情的人啊。”  
“那以前他让我毫无准备做的事可太多了。”纲吉轻轻吐槽了一句。面对着多年最信任的好友，他还是吐露了心声：“我也不知道他是怎么想的。老实说，就连他的求婚都很像是突然决定的，一点都不像平时的他。”  
“怎么这么说？Reborn先生是怎么求婚的？”  
“就是黑手党大会那天，看烟花的时候，突然就对我说了一句结婚吧。我当时都吓得不行，莫名其妙地就答应了。虽然现在也不是说觉得后悔，但总感觉哪里不得劲啊……”  
“诶？竟然是那个时候？完全想象不到。”  
“对吧！Reborn真是，总做些出乎我意料的事情。而且，总感觉莫名其妙就把自己的一辈子交代出去了啊，这样行不行啊？总觉得不太负责任。”尚且年轻的首领长长地叹了一口气，“Reborn他到底想干什么啊？”  
听到这里，Reborn忍不住轻笑了一声。他摩挲了一下已经被握得温热的门把手，转身离开。

以Reborn的权限，想要准备一份不被首领发现的礼物并没有那么难，难的是如何在白色情人节那天瞒天过海。为此，他甚至动用了自己私下的人脉。整个总部的人只看到他这几天都在忙忙碌碌，却不知道他在忙些什么。  
在白色情人节那天，彭格列还举办了自己的游园会。整条街都被布置得温馨又浪漫，无处不在的鲜花与音乐耗费了大量的资金，街道边也都是各式摊铺，买玫瑰和蛋糕的，推出情人节套餐的，举办情侣双人活动的，不一而足。Reborn陪着纲吉走在人群中，听着整条街上公放的接龙一般的情歌，倒也产生了几分兴致盎然。  
纲吉笑着转过头来看他，吐了吐舌头：“呼……不枉费这么多天来的准备啊。”  
“像样点，蠢纲。这么多人还在看着呢。”Reborn却面不改色。  
“切。”纲吉撇了撇嘴转过头去，Reborn还能听到他在小声嘟哝，“道貌岸然。”  
Reborn不动声色地抿起一点笑来。待走到巷口，他突然抓住了纲吉的胳膊，把他拐进了巷子里。曲折的小巷里有许多装饰性的门洞，两人一个闪身便躲了进去。  
将纲吉堵在墙与身体之间，Reborn这才放肆地凝视着他的脸。纲吉好似一点也不惊讶，抬起头来同样盯着他，眼神里的那一点挑衅，在此刻也成了调情。  
街边吉他手弹唱着《Need You Now》，正好唱到：“Said I wouldn’t call but I lost all control and I need you now.”带着些伤感的乡村音乐变奏后带着轻快的甜蜜。  
Reborn微微压低了声音：“你的激将法还是太嫩了些，蠢纲。”  
青年笑嘻嘻地环住了他的脖子：“我是你的学生，当然做什么都瞒不过你。只不过，管用不就行了？”他拽住了Reborn的领带，凑上来浅浅地吻了一下他的唇，半睁的眼睛亮晶晶的，像阳光下的琥珀。“现在，你是不是要亲自给我演示一下，什么叫道貌岸然了？我的老师。”  
Reborn纠正道：“刚才的我是你老师，现在的我只是你的情人，自然要做一点情人间该做的事。”不等纲吉反驳，他便低下头来，深深地吻住了这双他觊觎已久的唇。  
回家的路上，Reborn还能想起他与纲吉唇枪舌战的游戏。这在几年前也是难以想象的。因为过去苛刻的教育，纲吉一直有些怕他，生理性的那种。也许这个世上再没有人比他们间的羁绊更深，但是爱情毕竟是另一回事。Reborn花了好几年温水煮青蛙，才消磨尽了他的恋人心中恐惧的痕迹。  
他当然还是一个严厉的老师，一个靠谱的手下，但现在他同样要做一个贴心的情人。那么，像从前那样的行事方式自然要有所改变。总部里的不少人都说，他这几年的手段变得温和了不少，估计是受了首领的影响。这话倒也没错。他始终是那个他，只是为了纲吉，他将明面上的手段都搬到了台下而已。  
打开家门，安静的房子正在等待他的主人。已经是傍晚，Reborn能够争取到的空余时间不过两个小时。只是这已经足够。他关上了门。

晚上七点，Reborn站在后院，完成了最后的布置。他回到了屋内，点燃了一支小小的手持烛台，放在了玄关处。接下来就是等待。  
他回到了后院，站在了星光下。今天是个晴天，一览无余的夜空中是群星峦叠而成的远古的山脉。它们曾经见证过很多人的故事，也见惯了爱情的诞生、存续、消亡与重燃。Reborn确信，今夜的故事不过是群星所见证的故事中平平无奇的一个。但他还是无法解释，为何在此刻，他突然心跳如鼓，感到了些许紧张。  
门开了。他微微转过身去，听到了纲吉在问：“我回来了。Reborn？”却没有答。这幢房子并不大，从后院能轻易听到玄关的声音，这也是当时刻意的选择。在远东的家中住惯后，他和纲吉都不太喜欢过分宽广空旷的建筑。  
“咦？灯怎么开不了？”良好的听力捕捉到了这浅浅的疑问。Reborn轻轻笑了一声。当然开不了，因为他已经把闸拉了。希望蠢纲能记得带上那盏烛台，他在心里漫无边际地想。  
脚步声逐渐接近。说也奇怪，不过是几分钟的路程，每一秒却都漫长得令人焦躁。这种焦躁蔓延到全身，让他甚至难以停留在原地。四肢迫不及待地想要做出什么举动来打破这一刻的静止，却又被他生生忍住。他开始数纲吉的步子。  
一步，两步。入口处就是玫瑰。这是俗套的情人节礼物，即使用六色的花朵拼成了情人节的图样也不例外。三步，四步。餐厅里已经备好了烛光晚饭。虽然家庭料理也不错，但更加高级的料理从来也难不倒他。五步，六步。走廊里的墙上挂满了合照。十年的时光原来这么漫长，他们间竟然已经有过这么多的合照。七步，八步。无数的烛灯构建了通向后门的路。路中间是二十四份礼物，不知道纲吉会最喜欢哪份？九步，十步。后门的把手上挂着作为回礼的巧克力。每次纲吉喝酒他都会拦着，但是酒心巧克力也许可以放过一马吧。  
门开了，提着灯的纲吉出现在门口。他带着笑容，一点揶揄，一点惊讶，还有许多甜蜜与许多温柔。“原来你在这儿，Reborn。”他轻轻地说，“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来，纲吉。”Reborn仿佛是终于解封了的木头人，走上前接过他手中的烛灯，拉着他的手走到后院里来。“来看看我为你准备的最后一样东西吧。”  
他走进了香豌豆花丛里，点燃了藏在花丛中的烟火，然后快步走回到纲吉的身边。  
“嘶——砰！”点燃了引线的烟花冲上了天空，在这静谧的夜空绽开了盛大的彩色花朵。红色、绿色、紫色、黄色的花朵，如同流星般在天空中拖曳着长长的金色尾巴。纲吉仰着头，认真地看着，火树银花再一次落入他的瞳孔。Reborn满意地笑了。  
“这样……”他听到纲吉轻轻问，“真的不会违反城市燃放烟花的禁令吗？”  
这是多么缺乏情趣的问题，却也确实是纲吉会问出的问题。Reborn失笑：“不会。我都安排好了。”  
纲吉转过头来看他。烟花炸裂的声音有点响，却似乎再也吸引不走这个有些孩子气的青年的注意。他凝视着Reborn，笑着问：“这些天，你就是在忙这个？”  
“对。”Reborn点头承认。  
“这可真是……平凡又贴心的礼物啊。”纲吉这么评价，却并不包含任何贬义。“你怎么知道的？”  
“我们认识十年了，蠢纲。我当然了解你。虽然宴会上盛大的烟花很棒，但在你眼里，最好的还是这样平凡的、家庭式的庆贺方式。你以为我是谁？”  
“我知道，你是Reborn。”纲吉伸出手来，握住了Reborn的。他的声音里有着意味难言的感慨：“谢谢你送给我的礼物。情人节快乐，Reborn。”  
“这不是我的礼物。”Reborn握紧了纲吉的手。只要是他想要的，他都势在必得，何况已经送到了他的手中，他就更加不会松开。“接下来才是我的礼物。”  
“哦？这些竟然都只是前菜？那我可要拭目以待了。”  
烟花停歇了。空气陡然变得寂静。火药的味道萦绕在鼻尖，突然就让Reborn身上激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他听到了自己的心跳声。真奇怪，这么些年，还很少有什么时候、有什么事情能让他如此莫名地紧张。但这也无关紧要，他心知肚明，这不会影响接下来发生的任何事情。  
“我送给你一个承诺。”Reborn开口。“我会给你很多的爱，多到其他所有人的爱加起来也比不上我一个人给你的爱，哪怕是家光和奈奈。我会一直陪在你身边，不会背叛，不会离开，你懦弱的时候我会让你振作，你悲伤的时候我会让你宽慰，你恐惧的时候我会做你永不折腰的后盾。我会为你献上我的全部，财产，权力，过往，生命，只要是你想要的我都会毫不犹豫地舍弃，只要是你想问的我都会毫不犹豫地坦白。”他轻轻顿了一下，冷静的语气变得温柔了稍许，“因为你对我而言，就是有这样的价值。”  
纲吉愣楞地看着他，片刻后，突然说道：“你不是这么无私的人。”  
“我当然不是。爱情都是自私的，我愿意被你占有，自然也要占有你。我所承诺的，也是我希望你对我承诺的。”  
“这可真是让人安心的答案。”纲吉笑着看向了天空。“真奇怪，我竟然从来不知道你这么会说情话。”  
Reborn却始终盯着纲吉的侧脸。“浪漫是刻在意大利人基因里的。如果你想，我当然愿意以后多说一点给你听。”他想起了他那次冒进的求婚。他不需要向任何人解释那次求婚是一时兴起还是水到渠成，不需要向任何人剖白他情感的真伪，也不需要向任何人做出一生的承诺。除了纲吉。而他们之间，还缺一次这样郑重的提问与回答。“所以，你是怎么想的呢？沢田纲吉先生。”  
“我的答案从来也不会变，Reborn。只是，谢谢你，今晚让我多少有了些真实感。”他看着纲吉低头看了看他们交握的掌心。他感受到的到底是谁的心跳呢？他也不太明白。但这也不重要。他听到了纲吉的声音：“你总是能看穿我。我要向你承认，在这之前，我其实一直有点犹豫，还有些害怕。我当然爱你，但是却不确定我是否已经准备好要将这段关系推入下一个阶段。但今天，我邀请你和我一起试试。婚姻，也许会是个不错的决定，不是吗？”  
“我从来都是这样想的。而且，我也没有打算给你反悔的机会，蠢纲。”  
天上的群星闪烁着，尚未消散的烟雾遮住了它们的眼睛。自人类诞生起，它们见证过太多人的故事，今夜也不过是一个平平无奇的与爱情有关的故事。但它们还是垂下眼来，看着在西西里的一幢小房子的后院里，两个男人站在香豌豆花丛里相拥着接吻。他们是如此贴近彼此，而且从此以后，也都会站在离彼此最近的地方，直到生命尽头。因为，这正是婚姻的意义。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 前阵子看了看自己写过的R27，突然发现自己真的很少从R的视角来写故事，而且也很少写两个人确定关系之后的故事。很多故事都结束在两个人表白心迹的那一刻。我到底是有多喜欢写暧昧期啊？？  
> 总之，这次决定写一个R主视角的恋爱后的故事。就算是冷静从容的Reborn，遇上爱情也会有头昏脑胀的时候吧？想写一个Reborn努力经营与纲吉的关系的故事。但是因为不怎么样写类似的故事，我发现我写甜言蜜语的能力真的不太行……说是甜饼，但好像也不怎么甜？  
> 总之，感谢大家看到这里。也感谢包容我的不足。  
> 祝大家白色情人节快乐w
> 
> By璇  
> 2020.3.14


End file.
